utaufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Айко Кикюнэ
Кикюнэ Айко (気球音アイコ —''Kikyuune Aiko'') — утаулоид, созданный преимущественно для UTAU-Synth. Её «кодовое имя» — Protoloid-α, её ID — VOXYZ 0X-A. В настоящий момент поёт на двух языках (на японском и английском), но создательница планировала также сделать испанский, французский и тагальский банки. Сам персонаж, Айко, заявлена как биодроид. Создательница отдельно напоминает, что хотя у Айко и есть подробное описание характера и отношений, все они несут лишь информационный характер и не являются обязательными к использованию: это относится и к шиппингу. О персонаже Айко — долговязая пацанка, которая очень легко отвлекается от дела. Большую часть времени она проводит в мечтах или в видео-играх. Айко невнимательна и не отличается спокойным норовом. Девушка любит различные высокие места, ей нравится летать и находится на высоких зданиях или на смотровых площадках. Айко может быть шумной, горделивой и воинственной, она ненавидит демонстрировать свою уязвимость остальным. Иногда в её речи проскакивает теннессийский акцент, в особенности когда она перестаёт контролировать этот акцент или просто выходит из себя. Происхождение имени В переводе с японского имя Айко означает «любимый ребёнок». С фамилией всё не так однозначно: сочетание «Кикюнэ» можно перевести как «звук воздушного шарика» (気球 — воздушный шарик), и этот перевод фамилии даётся на официальной страничке утаулоида наряду с другим значением: «звук души». Внешность thumb|Актуальный концепт Айко У Айко синие волосы и такого же цвета глаза. Она носит заколки белого цвета, на одной из которых нарисована зелёная кнопка Play, на другой — синяя кнопка паузы. Заколка с изображением кнопки Play обычно рисуется выше. Из других аксессуаров — круглые чёрные наушники с зелёной светящейся каймой и серебряными украшениями. У Айко смешанная национальность: она японо-американка. Айко носит белую футболку со штрихкодом, поверх которой надевает чёрное худи с короткими рукавами, отороченные белыми манжетами, чёрную юбку с голубыми и зелёными украшениями и объёмные сапоги с вырезом спереди. По сути, ботинки — специальная функциональная механическая оболочка для задней части её ног («поскольку она биодроид», — как упоминает её создательница). Сейчас есть два официальных референса Айко, которые отличаются в основном деталями одежды. В альтернативной версии Айко носит футболку с длинным рукавом, леггинсы под юбкой. Худи также отличается: у него появляется большой карман спереди и символ Power. Связанные персонажи * Акио Кикюнэ — брат; мужской голос получается с использованием флага g+12 * Акико Кикюнэ — мать * Акихико Кикюнэ — отец * Аки Харока * Фусэннэ — шарик * Мэтью Розэр — также банк от UTAU XYZ * Тиёко Хибананэ — также банк от UTAU XYZ * Маки Ватасэ — подруга, также банк от UTAU XYZ * Нэко Каноти — подруга * Хана Кё — подруга * Ариэлла — подруга, также банк от UTAU XYZ * Мидори Индзюнэ — подруга * Тони Ённэ — друг * Кагами Каваийнэ — сестра (?) * Шестёрка Айко — мак-фейл Характеристика банка Тембр создательницы, а, соответственно, и самого банка — альт, самый низкий женский голос. Сама Myst описывает голос Айко как низкий и взрослый. Изначально Айко была записана в программе GarageBand, а затем обработана в Audacity. Так, банки изначально делались для UTAU-Synth. По неизвестным причинам у Айко иногда возникают проблемы со старыми версиями ресамплеров. Все банки изначально записаны в ромадзи, но имеют поддержку хираганы. Детали описаны в ReadMe в каждом из банков. У Айко два основных банка: сильный и чистый RockLoud и спокойный и немного шепчущий BalladSoft. Наиболее удачными настройками создательница считает флаги Y0H0BRE0 для RockLoud и флаги Y0H0 (BRE: 0–40) для BalladSoft. Также есть дополнительный банк Whistle (свист). В голосовой банк Айко также входит счёт на английском и японских языках, несколько фраз, смех, вздохи и некоторые другие звуки, а также раскатистая Р. Пример звучания RockLoud= |-|BalladSoft= |-| Whistle= Файл:Kikyuune Aiko Whistle.ogg Состояние банков Разрабатывается новый банк Aiko ACE VB Collection, который сейчас готов примерно на 25%. За степенью готовности можно следить на официальном сайте UTAU xyz. Для загрузки доступны как новые банки, так и старые. Скачать их можно на официальной странице Айко. Актуальные банки *RockLoud V.6.1 CVVC *RockLoud CVVC EN V.3 *BalladSoft CV-VV JP V.5 *Whistle VB Устаревшие банки *RockLoud CV-VV JP V.5 *RockLoud CV JP V.4.1 *Act 3.1 CV Lite (JP) *Act 3.1 CV Full (JP/EN) *SOFT Append JP CV *Act 2 JP CV. Значимые песни Условия использования Кратко: запрещён контент 18+, коммерческое использование голосового банка и/или образа персонажа возможно только с покупкой соответствующей лицензии, производные персонажи/голоса возможны только с личного разрешения Myst. Условия использования голосового банка и образа персонажа на русском и английском языках. Русский= Перевод сделан UTAU-вики Данное лицензионное соглашение едино для всех голосовых банков серии «Семья Кикюнэ». Иллюстрации, музыка и другое творчество Изображения, созданные для Кикюнэ и размещённые на deviantART на аккаунте MystSaphyr, а также иллюстрации, распространяемые непосредственно с банком, могут использоваться в любых некоммерческих видео и песнях, использующих голоса Кикюнэ, свободно до тех пор, пока указывается авторство MystSaphyr. Иллюстрации Кикюнэ, а также их дизайны, запрещено обводить, редактировать, перекрашивать или как-либо иначе использовать в качестве основы или полноценного дизайна других персонажей. Точно так же строго запрещены «питчелоиды» или любые другие изменённые звучания, полученные с помощью банков Кикюнэ, кроме как при использовании UTAU или подобных программах синтезирования голоса. Мы также просим вас читать каждые конкретные файлы ReadMe и/или спрашивать создателей, прежде чем изменять модели кого-либо из семьи Кикюнэ. Мы не создавали их самостоятельно, и потому настойчиво рекомендуем прочитать ReadMe моделей, прежде чем изменять или модифицировать их. Коммерческое использование VS. «Додзин»-использование В некоторых ситуациях мы разрешаем использовать созданные с помощью Кикюнэ иллюстрации и музыку, в некоторых же запрещаем. Мы чётко разграничиваем, что мы считаем «додзин»-использованием и что — коммерческим: «Додзин»-использование (OK): Физические копии иллюстраций и музыки, которые были самостоятельно изданы, отпечатаны и проданы в небольшом количестве на разовом фан-ивенте (например, сходке). Это включает в себя антологии артбуков, компиляции альбомов, плакаты, небольшие товары (шармы, стикеры и т.п.) и т.д. Материалы «додзин» используются скорее для рекламы и развлечения внутри фандома и часто просто «безубыточны». Они не дают ощутимой выгоды, а продажи в основном покрывают только расходы на производство. Коммерческое использование (ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ЛИЦЕНЗИЯ): Продолжительное и/или многократное воспроизведение продукта с целью получения выгоды, в частности продажи на различных мероприятиях или в различных местах, продажи иллюстраций через интернет (Redbubble, deviantART, Cafepress и т.д.) или продажи музыки (Bandcamp, iTunes и т.д.), а также монетизация на YouTube. Коммерческое использование банков строго запрещено без покупки лицензии через магазин Studio VOXYZ. «Додзин» работы в том виде, в котором они описаны выше, приемлемы и не требуют лицензии или специального разрешения до тех пор, пока использование и продажи удовлетворяют условиям использования (тем не менее, я бы хотела, чтобы со мной предварительно связались, чтобы я могла посмотреть на проект!). Пропаганда и разжигание ненависти Голосовые банки и/или образы персонажей серии «Семья Кикюнэ» запрещено использовать в оскорбительных, дискредитирующих, пасквильных, клеветнических и нарушающих закон работах. Голосовые банки и/или образы персонажей серии «Семья Кикюнэ» запрещено использовать в работах, созданных для распространения какой-либо политической или религиозной идеи. Тем не менее, допустимо создание традиционных хоралов, гимнов, хоров и песен. Взрослый/непотребный контент и т.п. Утаулоиды Кикюнэ запрещен использовать в песнях, непристойно изображающих сексуальный акт или содержащий детальное его описание (в т.ч. графическое). Примеры: Wash My Blood, Gomenne Gomenne, Shooting-Star Technica, Gigantic OTN. Допустимы, однако, песни, связанные с сексом и сексуальностью, в которых не используется обсценная лексика или детальное изображение акта (как в тексте, так и в изображениях). Примеры: The Madness of Duke Venomania, KiLLER LADY. Строго запрещены музыкальные или художественные произведения, включающие сексуальные или романтические отношения между Айко/Акио и их родителями Акихико или Акико. Поскольку для создания Акико и Акихико были записаны голоса моих реальных родителей, будет крайне неэтично создавать подобные произведения. Персонажи семьи Кикюнэ запрещено использовать в эротических или порнографических иллюстрациях. Пожалуйста, используйте персонажей Кикюнэ по своему усмотрению, следуя указанным правилам. Если вы сомневаетесь в соответствии лицензионному соглашению производимом контенте, просто свяжитесь с Myst. Спасибо! |-|Английский= The following Terms of Use apply to all voicebanks in the Kikyuune Family series. Art, Music and Other Fanworks Videos and songs made with the Kikyuunes’ voices may use any of the artwork created for them uploaded to the deviantART account MystSaphyr, or any artwork that is included with the voicebank downloads, so long as proper credit for the image(s) is given to MystSaphyr and the use is non-commercial. The Kikyuune’s art and designs may NOT be traced, edited, recolored, or repurposed for any other characters. Similarly, “pitchloids” or any sort of related sound-edits created from any Kikyuune media outside of using the UTAU or other similar voice-synth software are strictly forbidden. Also, we request that you please check individual readmes and/or ask their creators before editing any Kikyuune family models or skins. We did not make any of those materials ourselves, but some of them have readmes you should check before editing/modifying. Commerical Use vs. “Doujin” Use There are certain instances in which we allow for art and music made using the Kikyuune UTAUs to be sold, and instances in which we strictly forbid it. For the sake of clarification, we will make a distinction between what we consider to be “doujin” use versus “commercial” in the definitions below: Doujin (OK): Physical copies of art and music that are self-published, printed and sold in limited small batches at singular fan-events. These include artbook anthologies, compilation albums, prints, small trinkets (charms, stickers, etc.), and so on. Doujin materials are specifically meant more for promotion and fun than for generating income, and are often “break-even” operations; they do not produce a noticeable profit, as the sales essentially only cover costs of production. Commercial (LICENSE REQUIRED): Continued or large-scale reproduction of a product intended to create profit, i.e. that which would be sold at multiple events or locations, or via online print stores such as Redbubble, deviantART, Cafepress, and other print/press websites. In this case, this also includes sales of digital music, i.e. that sold through Bandcamp, iTunes, etc. and YouTube monetization. “Commercial” works as described are FORBIDDEN without purchase of a commercial-use license from the Studio VOXYZ store. “Doujin” works as described are acceptable and do not require a license or permission, so long as they conform to the rest of the Kikyuune terms of service. (I’d prefer, however, if you contacted me beforehand just so we can see the project!) Propaganda and Hate Speech Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters should NOT be used for obscene, defamatory, libelous, slanderous and/or unlawful content. Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters should NOT be used for specifically spreading a political or religious message. However, traditional anthems, choruses and chants are perfectly acceptable. Mature/Obscene Content, etc. Kikyuune UTAUs should NOT be used in songs that describe sexual acts in lewd or graphic detail. Examples: Wash My Blood, Gomenne Gomenne, Shooting-Star Technica, Gigantic OTN However, songs that allude to sex and sexuality without using such coarse language or visuals are fine. Examples: The Madness of Duke Venomania, KiLLER LADY It is strictly forbidden to make sexual or romantic music or artwork featuring pairings between Aiko/Akio and their parents Akihiko or Akiko. As Akiko and Akihiko are voiced by my own real-life parents, this would be in extremely poor taste. The Kikyuune characters also may NOT be depicted in pornographic/erotic (R-18) artwork. Keeping the above in mind, please use the Kikyuune family at your own discretion. If you are still unsure of media content, simply contact Myst. Thank you! Источник Коммерческая лицензия Для коммерческого использования необходимо приобрести лицензию в магазине. Условия коммерческого использования голосового банка и образа персонажа на русском и английском языках. Русский= Перевод сделан UTAU-вики При покупке «Лицензии для коммерческого использования» от Studio VOXYZ, продавец (Кэтрин Форджи) гарантирует покупателю (далее «Владелец лицензии») вечную, не эксклюзивную, непередаваемую и действующую по всему миру лицензию на использование голосовых банков серии «Семья Кикюнэ» в разрешённых коммерческих целях. Голосовые банки Владелец лицензии настоящим получает разрешение на использование голосовых банков серии «Семья Кикюнэ» в коммерческих музыкальных произведениях (таких как загрузка цифровых альбомов, отпечатанные CD, монетизация канала YouTube). Данная лицензия распространяется на все языки и на прошлые, настоящие и будущие версии следующих голосовых банков UTAU: * Кикюнэ Айко (Kikyuune Aiko); * Кикюнэ Акико (Kikyuune Akiko); * Кикюнэ Акихико (Kikyuune Akihiko); * Фусэннэ (Fuusenne). Данная лицензия также распространяется на официального производного персонажа, Кикюнэ Акио (Kikyuune Akio), созданного с использованием g-флага в программном обеспечении UTAU. Данная лицензия не распространяется на Хароку Аки (Harouka Aki). Любые модификации и распространение исходных .wav-файлов в банках, на которые распространяется лицензия, запрещены. Модификации и некоммерческое распространение файлов частотной таблицы (FRQ, SPEF, FRT, и т.д.) разрешены. Модификации и некоммерческое распространение oto.ini разрешено. Персонажи, изображения и иллюстрации Использование официальных имён персонажей из серии Кикюнэ в качестве кредита в коммерческих работах не обязательно, но разрешено и приветствуется. Данная лицензия не даёт разрешение Владельцу лицензии на использование изображений персонажей семьи Кикюнэ, созданных Кэтрин Форджи (MystSaphyr) или другими художниками, без непосредственного согласия и разрешения данных художников. Изображения, используемые с целью рекламы или продажи коммерческой музыки (такие как видео и обложки альбомов) разрешены до тех пор, пока изображения созданы Владельцем лицензии или Владелец лицензии получил разрешение на использование изображений от автора изображения (например, путём заказа иллюстрации). В целях различия между разрешённым и неразрешённым использованием изображений персонажей семьи Кикюнэ вне музыкальной сферы, прочтите данное ниже определение додзина и коммерции. Додзин (разрешено): Физические копии иллюстраций и музыки, которые были самостоятельно изданы, отпечатаны и проданы в небольшом количестве на разовом фан-ивенте (например, сходке). Это включает в себя антологии артбуков, компиляции альбомов, плакаты, небольшие товары (шармы, стикеры и т.п.) и т.д. Материалы «додзин» используются скорее для рекламы и развлечения внутри фандома и часто просто «безубыточны». Они не дают ощутимой выгоды, а продажи в основном покрывают только расходы на производство. Коммерческое использование (ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ЛИЦЕНЗИЯ): Продолжительное и/или многократное воспроизведение продукта с целью получения выгоды, в частности продажи на различных мероприятиях или в различных местах, продажи иллюстраций через интернет (Redbubble, deviantART, Cafepress и т.д.). Коммерческое использование изображений персонажей запрещено без явного согласия Кэтрин Форджи (MystSaphyr). «Додзин» работы в том виде, в котором они описаны выше, приемлемы и не требуют лицензии или специального разрешения до тех пор, пока использование и продажи удовлетворяют лицензионному соглашению. Запрет на использование Голосовые банки и/или персонажи серии «Семья Кикюнэ» запрещено использовать для оскорбительных, клевещущих, дискредитирующих и/или нарушающих закон работ. Голосовые банки и/или персонажи серии «Семья Кикюнэ» запрещено использовать в работах, созданных для передачи политического или религиозного сообщения. Тем не менее, традиционные гимны, хоры и песни разрешены к созданию. Голосовые банки и/или персонажи серии «Семья Кикюнэ» запрещено использовать в порнографических или иных аудио и/или изобразительных материалах, попадающих под рейтинг 18+. Отказ от ответственности Кэтрин Форджи, Studio VOXYZ и дополнительные источники голоса для семьи Кикюнэ не несут ответственности за инциденты, ущерб и/или утери Владельца лицензии при загрузке и/или использовании любого из голосовых банков и/или персонажей семьи Кикюнэ. В дополнение: Кэтрин Форджи, Studio VOXYZ и дополнительные источники голоса для семьи Кикюнэ не несут ответственности за инциденты, ущерб и/или утери третьих лиц, возникших в результате загрузке и/или использовании любого из голосовых банков и/или персонажей семьи Кикюнэ Владельцем лицензии. |-|Английский= In purchasing a “Commercial-Use License” from Studio VOXYZ, the seller (Katherine Forgy) grants the buyer (hereby referred to as “License Owner”) a perpetual, non-exclusive, non-transferable, worldwide license to use the Kikyuune Family voicebanks for Permitted Commercial Purposes. Voicebanks The License Owner is hereby granted permission to use the Kikyuune Family voicebanks in commercialized music production (e.g. digital download albums, printed CDs, YouTube monetization). This license covers all languages and all past, present and future versions of the following UTAU voicebanks: Kikyuune Aiko Kikyuune Akiko Kikyuune Akihiko Fuusenne This license also covers the official male derivative of Aiko—“Kikyuune Akio”—as made using g-flags in the UTAU software. It does NOT cover Harouka Aki. Any modification and redistribution of the raw .wav files of the covered voicebanks is FORBIDDEN. Modification and non-commercial redistribution of any Frequency Map files (FRQ, SPEF, FRT, etc.) is ALLOWED. Modification and non-commercial redistribution of the oto.ini is ALLOWED. Character, Images and Artwork The use of the official Kikyuune character names for credit/attribution on commercial works is not necessary, but is allowed and encouraged. This license does NOT grant permission for the License Owner to use any Kikyuune Family character images created by Katherine Forgy (MystSaphyr) or by other artists without prior permission. Art used for the purpose of promoting or selling commercial music (e.g. videos, album covers) is allowed, as long as that art is created either by the License Owner or given to the License Owner with permission of the original artist (e.g. by commission). In order to distinguish between what is deemed acceptable and non-acceptable use of Kikyuune Family character images outside of the spectrum of music, please see the below definitions of Doujin vs Commercial: Doujin (Acceptable): Physical copies of art that are self-published, printed and sold in limited small batches at fan-events. These may include artbook anthologies and fanzines, prints, small trinkets (charms, stickers, etc.), and so on. Doujin materials are specifically intended more for promotion and fun than for generating income; they are “break-even” operations and do not produce a noticeable profit as the sales only cover base costs of production. Commercial (Non-Acceptable; PERMISSION REQUIRED): Continued or large-scale reproduction of a product intended to create profit, i.e. that which would be continually created and sold at multiple events or locations, in physical stores, or via online stores such as Storenvy, Etsy, eBay, Redbubble, deviantART, Cafepress, and other print/press websites and such. “Commercial” character-image works as described are FORBIDDEN without explicit permission from Katherine Forgy (MystSaphyr). “Doujin” works as described are acceptable and do not require prior permission, so long as they conform to the rest of the rest of the terms of this License Agreement. Non-Permitted Use Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters should NOT be used for obscene, defamatory, libelous, slanderous and/or unlawful content. Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters should NOT be used for specifically spreading a political or religious message. However, traditional anthems, choruses and chants are perfectly acceptable. Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters should NOT be used for R-18 or pornographic audio/images. Disclaimers Katherine Forgy, Studio VOXYZ and the additional Kikyuune Family voice providers hold no responsibility to incidents, damage and/or loss by the License Owner from downloading and/or using any of the Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters. In addition: Katherine Forgy, Studio VOXYZ and the additional Kikyuune Family voice providers take no responsibility for any incidents, damage and/or loss that occurs to any third party as a result from the License Owner’s usage of the Kikyuune Family voicebanks and/or characters. Источник Интересные факты * Айко — биодроид: андроид с органическими частями тела. Это отличает её от киборга: человека с роботизированными частями тела. * Myst часто получала отзывы, в которых говорилось, что Айко похожа на Рин с голубыми волосами. Тем не менее, дизайн Айко был вдохновлён не Рин, а Мику и фан-мейд вокалоидом Фую Хираги. * Также Myst часто спрашивают, не является ли Айко на самом деле парнем, поскольку у неё слишком низкий, фактически мальчишеский голос. Айко всегда была девушкой — просто с низким тембром голоса. Myst не против изменения гендера Айко в хэдканоне (в частности, когда её с осторожностью и изящностью изображают небинарной), но протестует против использования слова «трап» (trap), так как оно относится к трансофобным выражениям и оскорбительно для транссексуальных людей. Изображения aikoevolution.png|Эволюция образа Айко (новая иллюстрация) kikyuune_aiko__2009_to_2012_by_myst_saphyr-d4ztu22.png|Эволюция образа Айко (старая иллюстрация) refsheet_1.png|Основной концепт Айко refsheet_2.png|Альтернативный концепт Айко Ссылки *Старый официальный сайт *Бот в Twitter *Аск на Tumblr Категория:Альт Категория:Утаулоид Категория:UTAU XYZ Категория:UTAU-Synth Категория:UTAU 2009 года Категория:Активные банки Категория:Банк из США Категория:Женский голос Категория:Английский женский голос Категория:Японский женский голос Категория:Поддерживает два языка Категория:Японский язык Категория:Английский язык Категория:Воспринимает ромадзи Категория:Воспринимает кану Категория:Мультипитч Категория:Семья Кикюнэ